Frozen Keys
by Tonlor
Summary: Set after the events of Galuna Island(Gray's Arc). Gray and Lucy notice that they have feelings for each other. One-Shot unless the requester asks for a second chapter. Mainly GrayxLucy, Little NatsuxEzra. This story is rated M for adult themes and foul language.


Frozen Keys

**~A/N~ Request for a friend within you will find a LucyxGray Story set after the event of Galuna Islands and the 'Immortal' Monster Deloria. This is **_**NON-CANON**_

* * *

Gray slowly woke up he had passed out after a very long night of drinking and partying with the 'people' of Galuna Island. He ran his hand through his spiky black hair as he sat up. "Morning," a voice said gaining his attention.

"Oh hey Lucy," Gray said giving her a light smile. Lucy moved to him looking at his forehead with a long and rather intense stare.

"What?" Gray asked seeing her staring.

"Your injury… might leave a scar," Lucy said still looking at the scar on his forehead.

"Huh oh I don't care," Gray said crossing his arms

"But it's on your head," Lucy said.

"I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible," Gray replied.

"Hm- Well said," Lucy said giving him a wink. Gray paused as a light blush moved over his face.

"You like my scar?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah men with scars are super sexy," Lucy said with a sly smile.

"Are they now?" Gray asked.

"Definitely… Not that you need a lot of help," Lucy said her eyes now trailing down his chest taking in his sculpted masculinity, at least what little she could see. For once he was fully clothed in black shorts and a button up shirt with spiked flowers on it.

"Wait… Are you saying that you think I am super sexy?" Grey asked. Lucy's face went red instantly, after a few moments she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"And if I am?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Gray replied. Lucy sat back still biting her lip.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Lucy started to say before she felt Gray's lips on hers. He pulled her into a rather deep and passionate kiss their lips meshed together. Lucy moved her hands to Gray's chest she wanted to push him away but lost all desire to end their kiss. Instead she gripped onto his shirt pulling him more into their kiss. Gray placed a hand on her cheek his fingers became entangled in her golden blonde hair. The two deeply kissed until their bodies started to beg for air; damned be their need to breath but the two finally pulled away both gasped for air.

"Sorry I shouldn't have kissed you," Gray said standing up. He turned to leave but felt a tug on his shirt; he turned to see Lucy slowly stand up and move to him a slight sway in her hips as she did. She placed her hand on Gray's chest.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't like it," Lucy said blushing rather heavily. Gray gave a slight gulp he started to move his hand towards Lucy when a sudden burst caught their attention.

"There you guys are!" Natsu shouted flying into the room his fists on fire.

"What the hell Natsu," Gray shouted kicking him thus starting their usual battling banter. Lucy gave a sigh and left the boys to their devices. She stepped out of the tent quickly seeing Ezra sitting on a rock awaiting the chieftain. Lucy sat down next to her joining her in her wait. "So what were you and Gray doing in that tent?" Ezra asked as sly look on her face.

"Nothing just talking," Lucy answered quickly blushing.

"What about?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing in particular," Lucy replied pulling out her golden key of the bull; she remembered how she had managed to force his gate shut stopping him from stripping her.

"So you want the Golden Key from this village?" Ezra asked looking at the key in her hand.

"Yes very much so I would have five then. Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Aquarius and whichever this one is," Lucy said.

"Very well I will accept the Key on your behalf," Ezra said standing as the village elder walked up to them.

* * *

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Ezra all moved towards the shoreline. A large pirate ship sat against the shore. "A pirate ship!?" Gray said shocked.

"Don't tell me you hijacked it… Whoa…" Happy said looking at the ship amazed.

"No! I don't want to ride that," Lucy said shivering, Natsu simply looked up at it slightly impressed.

"If you are gunna swim I'll accompany you," Natsu said smiling.

"Not gunna happen!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu. Ezra walked passed climbing aboard the ship.

"Let's cast off captain," Ezra said looking to the pirate captain.

"We can't the hull is damaged and the rudder is scrapped so we need to make repairs before we can leave," the captain said his eyes locked on Ezra showing her no fear.

"Very well make you repairs quickly," Ezra said. Natsu plopped down next to her already not liking it on the ship.

"I'm going to go lay down," Gray said walking below the deck. Lucy followed she wanted to talk to him; to find out if that kiss meant something to him or if it was just a spur of the moment.

"Gray?" Lucy called seeing he had vanished from sight.

"Right here," Gray replied leaning against a wall his arms crossed with one foot against the wall.

"Can we talk?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I would assume it is about what happened in the tent," Gray replied. Lucy walked over to him stopping with him just out of arms reach.

"What did you want to ask," Gray said trying to keep his cool with her so close.

"Did _'that'_ mean anything to you?" Lucy asked looking slightly up at him.

"The kiss?" Gray asked.

"Yes the kiss," Lucy said blushing.

"I'm not 100% sure yet I felt something but I'm not sure what it was," Gray explained. "Why did it mean something to you?" Gray asked.

"The same, I'm not sure what it means yet," Lucy said looking away while she bit her lip. She felt him place a finger under her chin getting her to look at him again. Lucy looked into Gray's dark blue eyes and felt her nervousness melt away. Her hand went to his chest gipping his shirt.

"Then let's see if we can find an answer," Gray said leaning in to kiss her. Lucy's eyes closed as his lips met hers. This kiss was completely different; she could feel a nip of cold from his lips. His Ice-Make magic literally affected his entire person; and she found herself craving the cold taste of his lips.

Gray was fairing no better he was quickly becoming addicted to the morphine like lips of the stellar spirit mage that was now pushing her body against his. His arms wrapped around her sides while hers moved up chest wrapping themselves around his neck.

Once again their need to breath forced them apart gasping for air. Lucy stumbled backwards out of breath but high on desire. "Well then," Lucy said looking to Gray.

"So it would seem," Gray replied. The two started to move towards each other when the door opened.

"We will be spending the night here the captain will show you to your sleeping quarters," a man said.

"Dude it's like one in the afternoon," Gray said.

"Why are you stripping?" the man asked seeing Gray pull off his shirt.

"It's a habit he has," Lucy said walking out of the room their moment quiet thoroughly ruined.

* * *

Several hours had passed and the five had returned to the village to wait for the shop to be ready rather than wait on the ship, upon their return the village had started another party. "Hey Gray have you seen Natsu or Ezra" Lucy asked noticing the pink haired fire mage and the scarlet haired re-equip mage had vanished.

"No but Happy is right there," Gray said point to the small blue cat that was pass out on a windowsill.

"Odd I wonder where they are." Lucy said.

A small shack stood just out of the center of the town it was usually used for storage but Ezra had other plans for it as she and a certain pink haired mage fumbled in their lips lustily locked as her armor dropped to the floor. Ezra dropped back against a bed; to her surprise what was a bed doing in a storage shack. Her hands ran up his chest pulling of his vest and scarf. "Natsu," Ezra moaned lightly feeling the fire dragon slayer's hands reach her breasts. Natsu leaned in kissing her neck; Ezra gave a light moan his lips were like fire but they felt so good.

"Ezra," Natsu said lustfully. Ezra moved her hands down his chest her aim was his baggy white pants. Natsu continued to kiss at her neck and collarbone.

"Natsu don't stop," Ezra moaned as his kisses moved up her neck their lips quickly met. Natsu nearly ripped off what clothing she had left and puller her up onto his lap. Ezra untied his sash and freed his throbbing member from its constraints. The two didn't hesitate to press their bodies together. Natsu shoved himself into Ezra's womanhood; Ezra threw her head back in a strong deep moan feeling her walls stretch to fit Natsu's size.

"Damn Ezra your body is fucking great," Natsu said thrusting upwards into her. Ezra started to bounce on Natsu's hardened manhood; her arms wrapped around his neck pressing their lips together. Natsu grabbed onto Ezra's ass squeezing her as she bounced.

Ezra pushed Natsu down so she could ride cowgirl; her breasts started to bounce as she picked up her pace. Natsu grabbed her hips speeding her up even more. Ezra put her hands onto Natsu's chest using him for support as she lustfully rode his cock.

"Natsu!" Ezra shouted out as she climaxed. Natsu on the other hand took his chance to regain control and rolled Ezra onto her back pinning her under him.

"My turn," Natsu said starting to thrust into her. Ezra wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another long lusty kiss. Natsu pumped himself into Ezra thoroughly enjoying himself; Ezra ran her hands into Natsu's spiky pink hair.

"Oh Natsu," Ezra moaned feeling Natsu's cock hit every sensitive spot inside her.

"Ezra," Natsu grunted nearly reaching his limit. Ezra wrapped her legs around Natsu's waits encouraging him to ride on. Natsu picked up speed as he pounded himself into the scarlet haired vixen under him.

"Natsu don't stop," Ezra cried out as she reached her second climax and a powerful orgasm; her entire body seized up as she came. Natsu lost it when Ezra's walls suddenly clamped down on him; his seed shot deep into her womb.

After a few final thrusts Natsu dropped off to the side of Ezra panting and soaked in sweat. "I thought we said we were going to stop doing this," Natsu said looking to the beauty next to him.

"I know we did but I can't stop myself around you sometimes," Ezra replied moved to his side. Natsu cracked a smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Lucy's eye couldn't get much wider than they were; she had found Natsu and Ezra. And they were naked in a bed together; she couldn't believe that they had been having sex. "Oh my god," Lucy said moving away from the widow. _How did Ezra take such a big thing inside her?_ Lucy thought to herself as Gray walked up having heard her.

"What's Oh my god?" Gray asked walking up.

"Nothing," Lucy said quickly.

"What did you catch a couple-" Gray started to say before he froze he thought his mind had just blown up he could see…barely… but he could see Natsu and Ezra sleeping in the same bed.

"Come on let's go dance," Lucy said pulling Gray away from the shack and towards a big group of dancing people. Gray took Lucy into his arms one hand on her waist the other held hers. The village's music was somewhat out of style for what they looked like; a village of demons with a stunning amount of classical music.

"Tell me I didn't see that," Gray said looking to Lucy.

"What did you see?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and Ezra nude sleeping," Gray said quietly.

"Well I saw more than that," Lucy said.

"When did they become an item?" Gray asked himself unable to even notice a moment when they were anything other than just guild mates.

"Let's not think about that," Lucy said.

"You're right I should focus on the stunningly beautiful stellar spirit mage in my arms," Gray said looking into Lucy's brown eyes. Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Lucy asked.

"Depends is it working," Gray asked.

"Maybe… a little," Lucy replied still smiling lightly.

"I guess I have to work on that then," Gray said as he spun Lucy around before bringing her back into his arms.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Lucy asked.

"I learn as I go," Gray replied as he dipped Lucy; they were to close now their poorly hidden desire for each other won out and their lips met again. Gray pulled Lucy up and into his arms their bodies pressed together. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck as his hands moved down to her hips. When they finally pulled apart they saw nearly the whole village looking at them with smiles. The two pulled away both blushing heavily.

"Woo young love," a man said smiling.

"Time to go," Gray said leaving followed by Lucy.

"Aw don't go love birds," a woman called. Lucy followed Gray until they were clear away from the village.

"Where are we-" Lucy started to say before she was pinned against a tree Gray's lips on hers. She was shocked at first but quickly sunk into the kiss. There was no one to stop them this time; Gray moved his hands down Lucy's body reaching her ass. He expected her to push him back saying he was going to fast or something; but she did quite the opposite and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Lucy gave a light moan when Gray lightly squeezed her ass; Gray took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. Lucy tightened her arms slightly as their tongue started to play with each other's. Gray hiked up her black skirt as he ran his hands up and down her legs; he placed one of his knees against her pantie clad womanhood. Lucy moaned into their kiss feeling his knee rub lightly over her virgin core.

"Lucy," Gray said softly starting to kiss her neck. "Stop me the moment you think I've gone too far," Lucy gave a light moan as he moved down her body. Gray's hands moved from her legs to her stomach then to her breasts, he tugged lightly at the tank top almost as if he was asking her if he was allowed to strip her. Lucy took a hold of his hands and helped him pull off her shirt; Gray kissed his way down her body. His hands moved to her back unclipping her bra.

Lucy bit her lip as her bra fell away she was overly nervous but she really didn't want this to end. Gray's lips found her nipples and rather quickly started to lick and suck at one then the other giving both their much needed attention. Lucy ran her finger through his dark spiky hair as he teased her nipples.

"Hmm Gray don't stop," Lucy said her voice thick with passion and desire. Gray moved his hands down her body while his lips and tongue still worked on her hardened nipples. She felt her belt get undone and slowly pulled off her whip dropped to the ground followed by her belt; her keys on the other hand were gently placed on the ground as if Gray knew it pissed off Aquarius to be dropped. Next her skirt was pulled away leaving her in just her panties.

"Do you want to keep going?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded and spread her legs slightly; Gray gave a light smile as he started to kiss his way down her body. He slowly kissed over her thin stomach; his placed several kisses on her naval before he reached the hem of her panties. Lucy gave a nod when Gray looked up to her. He slowly pulled down her panties leaving her naked in front of him; Gray leaned in sliding his tongue over her getting an instant moan from Lucy.

"Your tongue is cold," Lucy said as a shiver shot up her spine; her eyes rolled back slightly feeling him licking over her.

"That would be because I am an ice mage," Gray said. He returned to her gradually wetening entrance, his tongue slid into her making her moan loudly and grip the tree for support. Lucy couldn't believe how good his tongue felt against her sensitive slit.

_Oh my god this feels so gooooood. So much better than my fingers, _Lucy thought as she moaned out the ice mages name over and over. She was quickly reaching the cliff of her pleasure; anymore and she would fall into the sea that was a euphoric climax. Gray continued to lick and penetrate her pussy with his tongue; he slowly moved his hands over her body. One hand moved one of her legs onto his shoulder sliding up her side reaching her breast and pleasure hardened nipple.

"Ah Gray!" Lucy cried out as his gently tweaked her nipple causing her to careen out of control and climax before she wanted to. Lucy lost her strength and sunk down the tree; Gray slowed her fall kissing her body as she sunk.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Gray asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lucy asked.

"A dirty magazine Laxus left lying around," Gray said slightly embarrassed.

"Well it certainly made you damn good," Lucy said her eyes trailed down Gray's bare chest. _When did he take his shirt- oh forget it,_ Lucy motioned for his to rest against the tree. Gray nodded and the two switched; Lucy remained on her knees and started to pull off his shorts.

"You don't have to," Gray said knowing what she was planning.

"It's rude to receive and not return the favor," Lucy said; Gray paused trying to figure out that logic. Lucy pulled Gray's shorts and boxers down and froze a moment later.

"Wow," Lucy said seeing Gray's thick member. She carefully wrapped one of her hands around his cock; slowly starting to stroke him to his full erect state.

Lucy bit her lip for a moment before she slid her tongue over Gray's erection from base to head. "Damn that felt good," Gray said watching Lucy start to wrap her lips around his head starting to take his cock into her mouth. Lucy could barely make it half way down his shaft before it was too thick for her. She quickly improvised and started to stroke him again.

Gray laid his head back enjoying Lucy's mouth; it felt so warm he wasn't sure how long he could last. Gray ran a hand through Lucy's hair as she worked him over. "How am I doing?" Lucy asked pulling off long enough to ask.

"It feels freaking amazing," Gray said. He glanced over Lucy to see her rubbing herself as she sucked him off. Lucy started to moan onto Gray's manhood as she stroked and sucked him.

"Lucy I won't last much longer," Gray said as he held back from coming.

Lucy seemed to ignore him and continued to suck pushing him over the edge. Gray clenched his fist as he came into Lucy's mouth. He felt a shiver run up his back as he emptied himself into her mouth. Lucy did what she could to drink down his seed but ended up coughing up some.

_It's bitter and hot,_ Lucy though surprised she had almost expected his seed to be cold. Lucy pulled of Gray cock after giving him a few more licks. Lucy wiped her lips before she looked up at Gray.

"That was indescribably good," Gray said. Lucy smiled up at Gray as she laid back.

"Do you want to continue?" Lucy asked.

"Very much so," Gray said dropping over Lucy; his arms on both sides of her. Lucy blushed heavily as she spread her legs offering her first time to Gray.

"Just be gentle," Lucy said.

"Of course I would never hurt someone I care about," Gray said as his started to rub his cock over her entrance. Lucy placed her hands on his chest slowly moving up to his shoulder.

"Ok I'm ready," Lucy said; Gray nodded and pushed his head into her virgin mound. Inch by inch Gray pushed his way into Lucy's pussy; Lucy moaned loudly gripping Gray's shoulders.

_Shit it feels like he is going to split me in half,_ Lucy thought as she tried to ignore the pain of her walls stretching to an almost ridicules amount to fit Gray's thick throbbing cock into her. Gray dug his fingers into the soil feeling Lucy's velvet walls tightly constricting around his cock.

"Fuck you are tight," Gray grunted stopping just passed half way; he hadn't reached base it was just so damned tight.

"It doesn't help you are so thick," Lucy moaned trying to figure out how Ezra could take Natsu's and he was just as big as gray. Gray held himself inside of Lucy as she adjusted to him; after a few moments he started to push into her again each inch made Lucy moan and squirm slightly. Gray felt himself pushing against Lucy's womb his manhood fit perfectly inside of her… length wise at least.

"Let me know if it hurts too much," Gray said starting to pull out. Lucy pulled Gray in for a kiss just as he thrust in; Lucy moaned heavily into their kiss her finger ran into Gray's hair. Gray moved one hand to Lucy's breast caressing it softly as he started to build up a pace in his thrusts.

"Don't stop Gray!" Lucy cried out as their lips parted. Gray obeyed and continued his pace; he could tell Lucy was quickly becoming lost in the throes of their love making. Gray pulled up grabbing Lucy's waist pulling her onto his lap letting her start to bounce at her own pace. Lucy placed her hands on Gray's shoulder helping her bounce; Gray locked his lips onto her nipples biting her lightly getting a light yelp.

"Damnit Lucy your body feels so damn good," Gray said thrusting up into her.

"Gray… can… we try… something?" Lucy asked.

"Anything," Gray replied slowing his thrusts. Lucy pushed against Gray's chest; Gray nodded and readjusted his legs and laid back letting her take the reins. Lucy started to bounce she quickly found out why Ezra liked this position; she could feel Gray's cock going do deep into her.

"Ah so good," Lucy cried out climaxing; Gray grabbed onto her hips and started to manually bounce her. His thrusts met her just as she came down onto him.

"I can't last any longer," Gray said holding back with all his might.

"It's ok I'm safe today," Lucy said. Gray shook his head and took control back rolling Lucy over; he started to pull out when Lucy's legs wrapped around his waist and forced him back in.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as he came into Lucy. Lucy's eyes rolled back as she felt Gray's seed spraying into her pussy.

Lucy went limp completely exhausted; Gray rolled off her his chest still heaving. "Wow," Lucy said plainly.

"You should have let me pull out," Gray said looking to her.

"It will be fine I said I was safe my period ended a few days ago," Lucy said reassuring Gray.

"So what now?" Gray asked.

"Well we can keep it a secret like Natsu and Ezra or make it as obvious as Bisca and Alzack," Lucy said.

"How about this, It is our secret but if someone asks us we don't deny it," Gray pitched.

"Works for me," Lucy said putting on her panties; Gray sat watching her dress. Once fully dressed Lucy turned to see Gray already wearing his underwear and shorts; Lucy sat down next to him snuggling up to him.

"You want to sleep out here?" Gray asked.

"No… I want to sleep next to you," Lucy said curling up next to him. Gray shrugged and wrapped his arm around her as she fell asleep in his arms.

Gray remained away with a grin on his face. _Best. Night. Ever. _Gray thought as he watched the stars. He knew the morning was going to come all too fast and he wanted to savory the night with Lucy in his arms.

The End

_(Just because I wanted to do that)_

* * *

**~End Notes~ let me know what you think. And yes I am well aware that the characters are probably grossly out of character but hey if you didn't like it you shouldn't have read it.**

**P.S. If you would like me to try and write an Fanfiction of your choice drop me a PM and tell me What Manga, the characters and any chapters that help show the possible love between the two chars so i can develop a relationship... oh and of course what kind of loving they might have if you desire that in the fiction.**


End file.
